And That Was That
by MoonshoesPotter2877
Summary: Things happen fast. Like in the car insurance commercials. One minute, things were fine. Life was normal. I had an amazing boyfriend and a future in the distance. Unfortunately, things weren't as perfect as I thought they were. My mother was out the door, all the fortune we had had was gone with her.
1. Sam

**This is actually my first story in a long time. I just stopped for a while, and I'm not quite sure why. I wrote this up though, so that's good. Reviews are appreciated though not mandatory.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**XxXxX**

Things happen fast. Like in the car insurance commercials. One minute, things were fine. Life was normal. I had an amazing boyfriend and a future in the distance. Unfortunately, things weren't as perfect as I thought they were. My mother was out the door, all the fortune we had had was gone with her.

I was sixteen. My dad started drinking and really did nothing more than that. I was forced to quit school to keep our new (very small) house above our heads and fund his addiction. My boyfriend and I started growing more distant. I mean, when your boyfriend is a half-ghost superhero, spending time alone together is hard enough. It got too much after I started working two full time jobs. A few months of that and we ended it on mutual terms.

Two years later I was still working two jobs and he was off to an Ivy League school. For a while we still talked. Texted each other when we had the time. He was both grateful and disappointed by the lack of ghosts he had encountered. He missed Amity Park, and how it had been when they were younger. I missed those days too, and for a while I found myself missing him. But even that came to an end. One day, we stopped texting each other, and that was the last I heard from Danny Fenton.

**XxXxX**

Dad died when I was twenty. It was a small ceremony. Mom and her new husband were there, along with a young child I had no idea existed. I silently cut her out of my life for good, but she had already cut me out of hers. After that, I didn't know what to do. College was out of the picture, I hadn't even finished high school. I guess I could have always went to get a GED, but I think I thought that was out of the question too. I kept working, and life sucked.

Things changed when a blast from my past walked up to my register at the convenience store. Dash Baxter. He had been the quarterback when I was still in high school. Extremely popular. Huge douche. I hated him. And he didn't remember who I was.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I said, and he looked at me oddly before it clicked.

"Manson, I almost didn't recognize you without your goth thing going on." He replied. I hadn't thought about the goth thing in years. My hair had grown in red since then, its natural color. I wore hardly any makeup at all. Too expensive.

"Grew out of it." I said. And that was the beginning. He gave me his number and a few dates later, we were dating.

His family had lost their fortune a year after he graduated. Invested in some bad stocks and the crash, then they were broke. Since then he'd been working as a mechanic at a garage in town and repairing an old car.

The car. I loved that car. Flying through town at top speed. For a few minutes I could think about escaping the town of Amity Park, and for a few minutes it seemed possible.

Sometimes I think I married Dash just for that car. Then he'd put his arm around me and it felt safe. Safe. My relationship and marriage with Dash had always been safe. It took years before I realized that's not what I wanted.

**XxXxX**

We had two kids together. Jamie and Elle. Twins. Life got harder with them in the house. We both worked, and it was hard to spend as much time as we wanted to with them. But we did. Of course, things changed again. Dash left his job at the garage. 'To spend more time with the twins'. That was a load of crap. I kept a roof above our heads while Dash went to the bar. Always the bar. If it wasn't the bar, he was out with friends. I wanted a better life for my kids than that. Dash was my husband though, I didn't want to leave him like my mother had left dad.

It was absolute torture and finally we did end up ending things. I was twenty-nine years old.

**XxXxX**

On one of the rare days I had off, I took Jamie and Elle to the park. I sat down on the bench to watch them play.

"Beautiful children. Are they yours?" A voice asked from behind me. That moment, for just a second, I broke. Knowing that voice, knowing the face that belonged to the voice… I turned around.

"Danny." I said quietly, my voice a little bit more thick than I would have preferred.

"Hey Sam, can I?" He asked just as quiet, motioning to the seat beside me. I nodded and he sat down. Years of emotion came flooding back. Things I spent years trying to forget. "They look just like you." He said, watching the blond children running around the playground. I almost started crying right there, remembering the future we had planned together. Then, I was happy. It was a weird feeling at first, and I have to say it was something I hadn't truly felt in a long time.

"You're back," I smiled and pulled him into a hug. Though he was surprised at first, it was short lived, and we were hugging, and I don't think either of us wanted to let go.

Finally he pulled away. "I've missed you." He said, and there were tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

"I missed you too." And it was true. Seeing him in front of me helped me realize, I had missed him every single day since we had broken up all those years ago.

"How are things?" He asked and I looked at my children. How were things?

"Things have been dull without you." I answered and he nodded in agreement.

A few hours and a dinner later, we decided to try things again.

**XxXxX**

Jazz was the first to offer to babysit the kids and they loved her.

Our first date was spent flying around the city, and that was the first time I had felt truly alive in years.

The second was spent at the Nasty Burger, which was spent remembering the past and hoping for a future.

The third was in the ghost zone, something always changing but also constant.

He kissed me for the first time in forever on the fourth date, and on the fifth date I kissed him.

We had been dating for seven months when he proposed and I said yes.

Danny and I got married in the spring, a year after we had been reunited.

Clara was born a year later.

And that was that.


	2. Danny

**I got a second chapter out of this! Yay! Of course, it wouldn't leave my alone until I wrote it up. I did the best I could with the thoughts I had. Review if you want. If you don't want to review, suit yourself. Have a nice day all of you.**

**XxXxX**

After freshman year, high school was perfect. No secret identity, I was dating the girl whom I couldn't imagine my life without, and my mother helped Jazz, Sam, and Tucker with ghost hunting when I was busy. This ended abruptly when in junior year Sam called me up crying telling me her mother left. I flew there and held her in my arms while she cried loudly into my shoulder, and I cried silently into her hair. Seeing Sam so torn up about something, it was something private and absolutely heart-shattering.

I tried doing everything I could to help her after that. We offered her and her father a place to stay after they were kicked out of the house. I could tell she was trying to push me away though, and that broke my heart even more. She was more than just my girlfriend, she was my best friend, and I loved her.

The night I told her was full of tears. She and her dad and finally gotten their own house. Sam was working two jobs just to pay the rent. When she got home, I was sitting on her bed. Like usual, she crawled into my arms and we just laid there for a while. Neither of us saying anything. Finally, I rolled over to face her. I kissed her gently and before she could say anything, I said it.

I think those three words were what finally broke our relationship. She pushed me out the door, and just like that…

I saw her sometimes still, but whenever she saw me she'd avoid eye contact. Even if she knew I was there, she'd avoid eye contact. It took months for me to come to terms that we were over with.

I was accepted into Cornell after a ton of hard work. The day I left for New York is the day Sam started talking to me again. It hurt but I talked to her anyway. I missed her everyday. I missed how she could make me feel better with just a look. Every time I tried talking about our past, she'd change the subject. Instead I talked about how I missed the ghost fighting and how few ghosts there were in Ithaca compared to Amity Park. I kept trying to talk with her like we used to, but it never worked.

One day I never heard from her again. Each time I reached out, I got no reply. My parents told me she was fine, but I wasn't so sure. I wanted to leave New York to check on her, but that was a no go.

When Sam's father died I went to the funeral, but I don't think she noticed me. I noticed her though. She had grown out her hair and it was her natural color again. A beautiful red. It hurt though. Seeing her again after she had pulled every step in pushing me out of her life. I left before the service was over.

**XxXxX**

After that I became what you might call a 'serial dater'. And as a revealed superhero, there was no shortage of girls lined up at my door. None of them lasted long. No one was a replacement for Sam. No matter how hard I tried.

It was a Thursday when Tucker texted me about the engagement. Sam had gotten engaged to Dash Baxter. I was...upset? Angry? Confused? I'm still not sure. I was in Amity Park for the wedding, but I ended up attending in a Fenton Thermos. Jazz didn't want me ruining the wedding since Sam had moved on. Unfortunately, I agreed with her. I kept dating, but I didn't settle down. I couldn't even imagine settling down with anybody except for Sam.

**XxXxX**

I got my first child when I was twenty-six. I visited her regularly, but when her mothers health began deteriorating I started fighting for custody. It took months of battling before she was in my care, but it was something I had to do. Her mother was too unstable to have a was the most precious thing I had ever laid my eyes on, and though I sometimes wished she was mine and Sam's daughter, I loved her to pieces anyway.

With Delia in my care, I moved back to Amity Park and I got an apartment near the high school where I was going to take over for Mr. Lancer in the fall. Funny enough, Jazz was working as a school counselor there.

On a nice Saturday day, two days before Delia started preschool, I decided to take her to the park. Stopping in mid-stride when I saw Sam sitting there. I sent her off to the playground and watched as Delia joined the other two children. Then I started to approach the person I had loved all these years.

"Beautiful children. Are they yours?" I asked her and I saw her freeze before turning around. When she said my name it sounded broken. My first instinct was to try and help her stop feeling sad. I asked to sit down next to her and she nodded. I got as close to her as she felt comfortable with. I looked at the two children playing with Delia on the playground, spotting the similarities between them and Sam. And there were a ton. I commented on how much they looked like her. She seemed to untense when I said this and I let out a sigh of relief.

Then she was pulling me into a hug and I was hugging her back and I never wanted to let go, afraid that the second I did she would push me away again.

I pulled back from the hug first. "I've missed you." I said, not adding on 'every day since we broke'.

"I missed you too." She said.

"How have things been?" I asked her, and there was hesitation while she thought of an answer.

"Things have been dull without you." She smiled, and I had to agree. We spent the next few hours catching up while our children became friends. The five of us ended up going out to dinner after it got too chilly.

When we got back to her place, she hugged me. "Want to try again?" I whispered and she nodded. Walking away, I noticed there was a wet spot on my shoulder. I turned to look at the house again.

"I like her daddy." Delia said and I picked her up in my arms.

"I like her too, Delia." I said mostly to myself.

**XxXxX**

Jazz usually babysat the kids while Sam and I were out. Getting them to leave her house was the hardest part of course. It was good though. I was happy that I got another chance.

She picked the first date, which we spent flying around the city. It was always beautiful at night. And getting to hold Sam again was a huge bonus.

The second date was one I picked which was spent at our table at the Nasty Burger while teenagers stared at us, wondering why two adults were at the teenage hangout. We spent most of it reminiscing, and I spent each moment hoping it wouldn't end.

We agreed on the third date in the ghost zone. Something that could easily symbolize something else, as it was infinite but always changing. The ghosts seemed to stay away, but I spotted many chattering cheerly amongst themselves.

On the fourth date, I kissed her. I wanted to kiss her again for so long, and I finally had my chance. She hesitantly kissed me back. I spent the rest of the week wondering if I had made a mistake, but she kissed me on the fifth date.

After the third month of dating, I saved every penny I earned that didn't go towards rent, food, or Delia.

Month seven came around and I finally had enough money for the engagement ring I was looking at. The night I bought it, I took Sam out to dinner. I knew better than to actually ask for her hand in the restaurant. She still wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I embarrassed her publicly. No. I walked her home and stopped under a street lamp near her house.

"Sam?" I asked, and she turned around. I rubbed the back of my neck. "I've really been waiting for this moment for years actually. No days have gone by in years that I haven't thought of you." I knelt down. "I was in love with you, and I am in love with you, and I have been in love with you for almost fifteen years. I really can't imagine spending the rest of my life with someone else, and…I would be honored if you would say yes to this marriage proposal." I said, looking at her the entire time. I could see tears at the edge of her eyes as she nodded the answer. I stood up, and put the ring on her finger.

We were married a few months later on the anniversary that we were reunited. And that was that.


End file.
